helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki
|Caption2 = |japanese = YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時 |type = Single |artist = Hello Pro All Stars |released = 26. September 2018 20. Oktober 2018 (Event V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! H.P. All Stars Single (2004) }} YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時; ) er en single af Hello Pro All Stars. Sangliste Begrænset Udgave CD #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History (ハロー！ヒストリー) #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) DVD #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Music Video) #Akogare no Stress-free (Music Video) Regulær Udgave A Morning Musume '18 Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Morning Musume '18 Ver.) - Morning Musume '18 #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave B ANGERME Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (ANGERME Ver.) - ANGERME #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave C Juice=Juice Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Juice=Juice Ver.) - Juice=Juice #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave D Country Girls Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Country Girls Ver.) - Country Girls #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave E Kobushi Factory Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Kobushi Factory Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Regulær Udgave F Tsubaki Factory Udgave #YEAH YEAH YEAH #Akogare no Stress-free #Hana, Takenawa no Toki #Hello! History #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Tsubaki Factory Ver.) - Tsubaki Factory #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Instrumental) #Akogare no Stress-free (Instrumental) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Instrumental) #Hello! History (Instrumental) Event V "YEAH YEAH YEAH / Hana, Takenawa no Toki" #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Dance Shot Ver.) #YEAH YEAH YEAH (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Music Video) Medlemmer som Indgårs *Morning Musume '18 **9. Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10. Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11. Gen: Oda Sakura **12. Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13. Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14. Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1. Gen: Wada Ayaka **2. Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3. Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4. Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5. Gen: Kasahara Momona **6. Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime Single Information ;YEAH YEAH YEAH *Tekst og Komposition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, og Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Kor: Kubota Kaoru *Danse Koreografi: Kinoshita Natsuko"ハロプロ・オールスターズ / YEAH YEAH YEAH（Music Videoメイキング）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-09-26. *Musikvideo: Morita Ryo ;Akogare no Stress-free *Tekst og Komposition: Tsunku *Arrangement og Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Kor: Oda Sakura, Kubota Kaoru *Musikvideo: Nomura Toru ;Hana, Takenawa no Toki *Tekst og Komposition: Ogura Kei *Arrangement og Piano: Uesugi Hiroshi *Kor: Suzuki Saeko, Watabe Sachiko, SAK, Kubota Kaoru ;Hello! History *Tekst og Komposition: Maeyamada Kenichi *Arrangement og Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Gitar: Doi Manao *Kor: Shiobara Namiko TV-optrædener *2018.10.01 The Girls Live (Hana, Takenawa no Toki) Koncert-optrædener ;YEAH YEAH YEAH *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ - Juice=Juice *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka - ANGERME *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ - Morning Musume '18 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - BEYOOOOONDS ;Akogare no Stress-free *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ - Morning Musume '18 *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City - Morning Musume '18 ;Hello! History *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ ;Hana, Takenawa no Toki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 (opening act) Liste Positioner Oricon Liste Positioner ;Daglig & Ugentlig Placeringer ;Månedlig Placeringer {MonthlyChart}} !Ref |- |2018 |September |4 |181,749 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2018-09/ |- | colspan="5" |Out for 5 months. |- |2019 |Mars |31 |11,593 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2019-03/p/5/ |} ;Årligt Placeringer Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 207,063 ;Weekly Combined Ranking :Combined Rankings (counting CD sales, digital downloads, and streaming playbacks altogether) were launched in January 2019, after the single was released. |- |36 |4,143 |- |38 |4,435 |- |32 |4,187 |} Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 12,765 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Samlet Rapporteret Salg: 246,119 Recochoku Musikvideo Placeringer Andre Liste Positioner !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |'1' (207,549) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】ハロプロ・オールスターズ『YEAH YEAH YEAH／憧れの Stress-free／花、闌の時』が207,549枚を売り上げ首位独走" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-09-27. |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End 2018 | align="center" |32 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2018 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"YEAH YEAH YEAH" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2018&month=10&day=8 |- |CDTV Original Ranking | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/cddb/countdown20181006.html |} Notes # CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi participated in the single prior to being named and were each credited as "Shin Group" (新グループ; New Group). References }} External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement en:YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Kategori:Singler fra 2018 Kategori:DVDer fra 2018 Kategori:Samarbejds Single Kategori:Line-Up Med 55 Medlemmer Kategori:Cover Single Kategori:Tredobbelt A-Side Kategori:Event Ver fra 2018